


【brujay】My boy     pwp

by CiCiaYna



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: 3p, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Spanking, 失禁, 射精控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩把杰森陶德带回了家而家里还有个蝙蝠侠在等着他。





	【brujay】My boy     pwp

布鲁斯进门的时候杰森正悠然地把腿架在茶几上喝酒，一对在灯光下白得晃眼的脚踝从上缩的西裤里滑出来。  
  
甜蜜蜜的花花公子望见他白而尖的小牙齿衔着杯沿，慢慢仰着脖子把琥珀色酒液往嘴里吮。喉结滑动着把人的视线顺着白颈项往松了两颗扣子的锁骨胸膛上引去，杯底沉淀着一点糖屑。杰森意犹未尽地取下杯子低头喘息，吊着微微迷离湿润的绿眼睛看他，越发显出唇色嫣红。他看着他发出模糊而诧异的鼻音，被拽起身子拖到了走廊上。  
  
杰森只能扮演一个被父亲抓着手往出拖的假笑男孩，他发誓自己从来没想过弄活身份会有这么令人无奈的不便——哪个手下敢拦找儿子的老父亲？只能在心里破口大骂他妈的老头子又给我玩套路。  
  
两个人拉拉扯扯地挤进了车里，红头罩迅速地冷静下来。“怎么不直接联系？出什么事了？”  
  
在杰森的毛骨悚然中布鲁斯绽放了一个笑容，手摁在他大腿上慢慢往内侧滑，英俊到极致的脸朝他偏过来，他似乎完全是聚光灯下那个任性大少爷了，蓝眼睛柔软甜蜜地看着他哄“来接你回家啊，杰”  
  
“别他妈的这么叫我，到底怎么回事？你这次打算召集多少人？”  
  
“你先跟我来。”布鲁斯嘴唇赌气般地抿紧了，眉头用力蹙起，声音低低的压下去，空气中涌动着不知名的性感暗流，杰森窒息地扭过头不再看他。  
  
但他没料到蝙蝠洞里还有一只全副武装的蝙蝠侠。  
  
几分钟后三个人尴尬地坐在餐桌前，布丁很甜饼干美味牛奶温度刚刚好，可被拖回家的离群之鸟食不甘味，勺子在布丁碗里搅动又放下。他感觉桌子底下有人在轻轻磨蹭他的膝盖和大腿，双眼大睁看向认真咀嚼小甜饼的蝙蝠侠和看着牛奶瘪嘴的布鲁斯，默默把脚蜷进椅子底下。看不出破绽，杰森忍下一口气，正打算把牛奶一口喝光身体就被胆大包天伸过来撩拨他小腿的脚趾惊得一颤，饮料岔进气管里呛得直咳嗽。他伏在桌子上咳得满脸通红，右手在台面下紧张得直抠椅子，一根手指悄悄钻进来搔刮他的手心。  
  
杰森吓得掉头就往门边跑。  
  
布鲁西宝贝儿跳起来追他，两个人拉拉扯扯地站在走廊上。  
  
“你到底什么意思！”  
  
“见鬼的放逐你的是蝙蝠侠不是我！”布鲁斯声音立马提高十个分贝，超大声吼得仿佛天花板都在震颤。  
  
“艹，那时候你们还没分成两个！”  
  
“所以这不公平，理论上我才刚出来几天，不该替他负责。”  
  
杰森意识到自己没办法对付一个不讲道理的布鲁斯韦恩，安静下来瞄着布鲁西跟墙壁之间的缝隙。  
  
布鲁斯语气和缓下来却分外固执，“我把离家出走的情人弄回家是因为我想，跟那个紧身衣义警没有关系也不会让他占便宜。”  
  
被拐回家的小鸟余光看到餐盘打翻在地，又是羞耻又是头皮发麻满心想再也别来这鬼地方，夺路而逃却被拽进了最近的一扇门里。  
  
“老头子你疯了吗！这他妈的是客房！”  
  
“所以主卧可以？”  
  
"不！"  
  
杰森挣扎着拍打大门却被抓着手臂禁锢在怀中，布鲁西不是蝙蝠侠，虽然强壮有力但没那么能打，他这么想着腰腹蓄力准备向后踹，可到底顾忌怕伤着娇贵大少爷没敢动弹，只能努力扭动身体试图把人甩开，像只无助踢蹬的大兔子。  
  
布鲁斯把人箍得更紧了，含着耳垂空出一只手往人身上摸，一颗一颗慢慢解开扣子，指腹顺着衬衫缝隙煽情地划过肌肉凹陷处往里钻，整只手贴在皮肤上摩挲着慢慢握住过于那有些过于细窄的腰。他气闷地埋头揉了一会儿，在黑暗中触感变得越发明显，杰森被他忽而用力揉按忽而用手指细细描画的动作刺激得汗毛倒竖，发出又轻又抖的喘息声，闷闷地抽着鼻子往后推他，推不动。老男人变本加厉地把另一只手也塞进衣服里捻弄，低头用鼻子蹭蹭肩窝舔吸后颈。尝到古龙水味儿他简直委屈坏了，撒娇抱怨着苦用力抓捏养子小腹，巴掌清脆地落在腹肌上。坚硬的腹肌在手中慢慢软化，他顺着变红发烫的那块可怜皮肉往下探去。衣衫半解站着被圈在怀里把玩的羞耻姿势让青年的眼泪迅速聚集起来呜咽出声，他不服输地隔着裤子按上顶蹭他的灼热硬物，红着脸用手心摩擦撩拨，又握紧让它越发茁壮。肩膀被从衣物里剥离出来，牙齿剐蹭肩头又刺又痒，他开始感到晕眩，被揉着囊袋听到潮湿的下流话绷紧了腿根。  
  
“乳头都肿了戳得我手痒，你自己看看”灯光突然照射在他身上，杰森低头看着自己未经抚慰就红肿挺立的乳尖被披散两边的红衬衫衬得越发显眼，在布鲁斯手里发出羞惭含糊的咕噜声。身体站立不稳地往他胯下栽。  
  
两个人都穿着裤子，杰森不由自主地翘着屁股顶在身后的阴茎上，布鲁斯看得又喘又笑把他转过来，下体迫不及待地贴在一起跌跌撞撞往床上摔。西裤被拽掉，剥出两条光溜溜的长腿挂在腰上，却故意没动上半身。灰西装裹着红衬衫门户大开，一截白生生的肉体从里面露出大半。布鲁西用保养良好的修长手指随便捞了两把分泌的体液就急着往后面插。杰森太干了，紧致的内里箍住指节不能动弹，他伏着喘息，把手伸下去握住两个人的磨蹭，布鲁斯的指腹在他体内慢慢挪动往里压，他忍不住一口咬在老男人下巴上，舌头也跟上去像舔糖果似的舔着。他红着眼睛跟他一起送入一根手指，被艰难地开拓着发出野兽的呜咽声。。  
  
杰森感觉热烫圆钝的顶端抵在入口忍不住扭着屁股试图夹进去，臀肉被强行掰开抠出一道道指痕，小洞暴露在空气中收缩得饥渴又无助。他红着眼睛握住那根粗大晃着胯往里吞，肉穴立马下流地吃进去小半根，布鲁斯忍得冒了汗，被紧紧咬着几乎插不动。他凶狠地打上去，手感良好的臀肉在他掌下震颤，男孩趴在他身上啜泣着夹得更紧，红艳艳的龟头一颤一颤想要去一次。他忍不住一下又一下把白皮肤扇得红肿，杰森的身体仿佛受虐惯了似的，沉溺在被占有的疼痛与爽快里，忙于控制前方的快感，后面忍不住略松了劲儿被抓住机会强行进去，撑得肚子都在抽搐。  
  
男孩红着脸咬紧嘴唇坐在他身上，也不喊疼，里面又热又烫绞紧了伺候他。布鲁斯抱着人缓了一阵才开始动弹，没动两下杰森哑哑地喊着又要去，他只好带着他一起挪到床边去翻床头柜。  
  
杰森试探着自己动，又舍不得让布鲁斯出来太多，只好抬腰慢慢抵着吃。布鲁斯时不时抽出来用力顶两下逼出他拔高声音浪叫，手上加紧消毒。一处理完就翻过身子把这个小荡妇压在下面狠命干了几分钟，看他实在受不住才递过手里的东西。  
  
“自己插进去” 那双燃烧的蓝眼睛死死盯着他，下体纠缠在一起温柔地戳弄，杰森饥渴又兴奋地舔着嘴唇，腿根甚至因为心里快感开始抽搐，他用力把脚后跟压在床单上，握着自己濒临爆发的阴茎慢慢往里塞尿道堵，身体里还含着daddy搏动的大鸡巴。他尖峭的下半张脸不自觉地发着抖，被快乐折磨着不得解脱。  
  
杰森咬牙一推到底。  
  
布鲁斯忍得失控，拎着两条长腿压在他脑袋两边就粗暴地动作起来。肉体撞击拍打声听得人越发脸红，杰森完全被艹开了，又哭又叫揪着床单，声音简直像是从嗓子眼里生生挤出来的，眼泪不断滚落看起来凄惨又可怜，浑身泛粉被死死压着全身上下就剩那两张嘴能动弹。上面那张嘴不清不楚“嗯…嗯唔…呜呜”哭嚷着“太深了”“还要”“慢点”之类叫床，下面那张嘴水声啧啧地吃着不肯放。他蜷着手指脚趾像只刚见天日的小动物，在不断堆积的快感里浑身发软，无力地推打布鲁斯不断撞过来的上半身。  
  
玻璃骤然碎裂。  
  
昏昏沉沉的杰森尖叫了一声，内里痉挛战栗着收缩到极致，他感到自己简直酥麻成了一滩水，翻着眼睛在干高潮里哆哆嗦嗦哭得声噎气直软成一团，小屁股一抽一抽地夹着布鲁斯释放在深处。  
  
“老头子…呜…老头子”，杰森躺在布鲁斯底下哭得直打嗝。蝙蝠侠在他面前把战衣一件一件脱在地上走过来，掐着下巴往他嘴里喂水。干得得冒烟的喉咙总算得到了滋润，杰森急急咽下许多才撇过头，胸口起伏轻轻咳嗽着往蝙蝠侠怀里钻。布鲁西看得生气，扒拉上衣掀出伤痕累累的肩胛咬了一口。  
  
杰森嘴唇上还带着一层水光，被啃得红肿。他就这么肿着眼睛肿着嘴巴满脸泪痕地睁大眼睛捧着那张隐忍性感的脸亲下去，用舌头主动勾住他的老头子在两个人的口腔里缠缠绕绕。他被吮着唇挂在身上，技巧高超的舌头撩得他上颚酥麻，两件衣服全都堆叠在臂弯里，挺着胸往人身上蹭。凸起的两点被冷落得硬涨干燥，红彤彤地蹭在身前的胸肌上。B把他的胸肉整个包进手掌里按揉，他急迫地左右扭动着上半身寻求疼爱，嘴巴张得开开的接受深吻，下身的小洞也食髓知味地收缩开合挤出一线白浊。  
  
乳尖被带茧的手指夹住碾磨拧掐又疼又酥又舒服，杰森放开B可口的唇开始向下攻击锁骨，牙齿顶在锁骨周围像要把人整个吞下肚似的轻轻咬着小口小口噬，把手钻进老男人的拳击短裤里撸动着。布鲁西在他身后叼住腰窝那一点点可怜的皮肤气哼哼地磨牙。男孩呼吸带出朦胧的鼻音口水直流，可怜地舔遍老男人全身，慢慢把脑袋埋在他身下。  
  
杰森竭尽全力动着头，舌头从马眼慢慢打着圈舔到底部亲吻吸吮双丸，整张脸都贴在那上面蹭来蹭去嘬暴起的血管，然后含着龟头讨好地挑弄了半天才吃进去给他做深喉，看起来痴狂又浪荡。他发出一声被卡住的尖叫，软得合不拢的两条腿被强行并起来夹住布鲁西，贵公子的老二在他两腿间顶着会阴来回抽插。他顺从地张嘴让B好好艹他的喉咙，喉咙口被撑得难受也忍着温柔地用那里的肌肉收缩包夹。生理泪水又一次流淌下来，布鲁西一把抽出尿道堵，液体慢慢从胀红的前端淌出来，杰森不自觉地抽噎着深深含住B，布鲁西残忍地揉搓他刚释放的阴茎头部咬着他的大腿。  
  
杰森被夹在两个人中间，先进来一根是B的，然后布鲁斯也挤了进来，他吃得腰都僵硬了，被一前一后抱着颠动，流着眼泪舒服得发出野兽一样的嚎叫。B舔吃着他胸口的两点轻轻含住刮弄，布鲁斯吸咬着他的侧颈，杰森靠在布鲁斯身上紧紧揽着他的老头子，射无可射的阴茎疲软地歪在一边流着尿液。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
伴随着哗啦一声，大片大片的阳光从落地窗照进来。老管家一边束好窗帘一边叫早，“欢迎回到现实世界布鲁斯老爷”  
  
终于复原的布鲁西宝贝抱着怀里温暖柔软的小身体用力把脸埋进枕头。  
  
“布鲁斯老爷。”  
  
听着刷刷降温几十度的呼唤布鲁西终于睁开了眼睛，不甚清醒地低头轻拍枕边人，却发现杰森斜着平躺在一边，两个人四条腿纠缠在一起。有个哼哼唧唧的小东西在他身下磨蹭，柔软的黑发蹭得他胸口发痒。他猛然睁开了眼睛。  
  
一个娇小纤细的少年在他跟杰森中间蜷成一团，红肿的下唇刻着深深的一排牙印，眼角挂着干涸的泪痕在睡梦中轻轻发着抖。  
  
经验丰富的哥谭男神悚然一惊，被子滑落下来，暴露出二代罗宾一片狼藉的15岁青涩身体。他全身都是乱七八糟的吻痕牙印指头印，被侵犯得合不拢的小屁股正在不断溢出白浊。  
  
“阿福事情不是你想的那样！”


End file.
